


Mean to Me

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Choking, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter begs his daddy to be mean to him.





	Mean to Me

"Be mean to me, daddy," Peter begged, eyes dark with lust, lips bitten red.

Tony's hands wrapped around his slender waist. "That what you want? You want daddy to hurt you? Fuck you stupid?"

Peter blinked up at him. "Yes, please, daddy."

A sadistic little smile crossed Tony's face. He pushed the boy backwards onto the bed and he fell with a small noise escaping his lips.

Tony leaned over him. A hand wrapped around his throat. The other came up to slap him. Peter moaned and dragged his feet up onto the bed, bending his knees and spreading his legs. Tony chuckled.

"Horny little slut." He slapped him again. "You like that? You it when daddy's mean to you?"

"Yes, daddy," Peter agreed.

Tony pressed two fingers against Peter's lips. The boy sucked them in immediately, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around like he was sucking cock. Tony watched his little slut go.

"You want my cock in you?"

Peter let the fingers go to beg. "Please daddy, I need it."

"Really? I couldn't tell when you were giving my fingers a blow job like an overpaid hooker."

Peter shivered. "Please, daddy," he begged again.

Tony held him down with a hand on his throat while the other reached between his legs. He pressed his two spit slick fingers into Peter's ass, penetrating as deep as he could reach. The boy moaned, pushing up his hips to get them deep.

"Daddy please," he whined. "It's not big enough."

"Yeah? You want me to put my cock in you, let it split you open?"

"Please please." Peter licked his lips and looked up at his daddy, sharing a heated looked between them.

Tony bent over and pressed their lips together, taking his boy in a kiss. Only a moment later, cock slick with lube, Tony was pressing into Peter's hole while the boy panted and keened.

"That's it, Pete," Tony praised. "How's that feel, baby?"

"So good, daddy. Your cock is so big," he moaned.

"My pretty little cock whore." Tony bent down to give him another kiss. Then he pulled out only to flip Peter over, shoving his head down into the bed.

He fucked him hard while the boy keened and whined beneath him. Peter's fingers squeezed the bed sheets as he drooled into them.

"Take it. Daddy's sloppy little whore. Such a good hole for daddy."

"Hurts, daddy," Peter whined. "Fucking me so hard."

"Quit fucking complaining. You love it."

Peter moaned. "Fuck me, daddy. Please. Oh god it hurts," he babbled.

Tony pressed a hand over Peter's, tangling their fingers together. "You take it so good for me, baby."

Peter whined. "Fucking cum in me please, I want your cum in my pussy."

"Fuck, Peter," Tony groaned. "Of course, baby. Gonna give you my big load right in your pussy."

"Please, daddy, please."

"You ready for it, sweetheart?"

"Yes, please. Give it to me," Peter begged. He whined as he felt sticky wet inside him a moment later as Tony's dick throbbed inside of him.

Then Tony was pulling out climbing up the bed. He turned Peter over onto his back and the boy opened his mouth to let his cock in.

"Clean it up, baby. Filthy little boy." Tony brushed Peter's hair back from his face. He let Peter lick and suck until he couldn't stand it then he pulled out and let spit smear across his cheek.

Tony took Peter's cock in his hand, feeling it throb at the contact as he whined. "You wanna cum, sweetheart?"

"Yes, please, daddy." Peter looked up at him with shiny, desperate, eyes.

"Do you know where your cum belongs?"

Peter whimpered as he was toyed with. "Where, daddy?"

"On your dirty whore face. Can you do that, baby? Show daddy how you cum all over yourself."

Whining, Peter pulled his legs up, nearly folding him self in half. Tony pumped his cock, directing it toward Peter's open mouth and pink cheeks.

"Do it, baby. I want to see your filthy slutty cheeks painted with your own cum."

Peter gasped and then moaned as he finally came. It spurted out of his cock to land on his lips, his cheeks, a bit just shy of his eye. He folded himself up more until he lick the tip of his cock clean. Tony moaned above him.

"That's so pretty, baby. Look at you. Sweet little whore."

Peter smiled up at him. He scooped the sticky mess up with his fingers and sucked them clean. Tony helped him, feeding Peter his own cum until it was gone.

Then Tony pulled him up into his arms. "You're so perfect, Peter. I love you."

Peter snuggled into Tony's chest with a happy smile. Already falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/babybatscreations)


End file.
